


Reality Feels

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really shouldn't have drunk the Tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Contains stoned!Lorne and implied multiple het and slash pairings.

Major Evan Lorne returned from P4Y-224 early. The Parvan had extended a personal invitation to him for their annual Tea Dance. It was a vacation of sorts, with trusted, peaceful allies, and he had gone alone. There had been food, dancing, cake and of course the aforementioned Tea; Lots of Tea.

He must have eaten something that disagreed with him, because he became flushed and felt slightly sick. When the exceptionally pretty dancers began to twirl violently before his eyes, he made his excuses and went home.

Evan stepped from the oppressive midday sun of Parva, into the blessed cool of evening of the Atlantis gate room.

“Major.” Colonel Sheppard nodded a greeting.

Evan could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the blood rushing through his veins, his panting breath whooshed in his ears; Something was definitely wrong.

“Did you drink the Tea?” Sheppard was accusing him of something.

A sudden crystal clear image appeared in his head; Sheppard standing in his office, piles of folders haphazardly strewn across the desk. In the vision Lorne grabbed Sheppard by his hips turning him and yanking his BDU's down to his ankles in one swift move.

“Huh?” Evan tried to focus on his CO but in his head he had bent Sheppard over the desk and was ramming into him with very little preparation. Do your own fucking paperwork.He was yelling in perfect time to his thrusts.

“...paperwork.” Evan mumbled in the gate room. Sheppard narrowed his eyes, he smirked.

“I told you not to drink the Tea.” then turned and waved at someone behind him. Drowsily Evan followed the line of Sheppard’s arm.

“Medical team to the gate room.” Amelia was ordering over the PA.

Ah Amelia, beautiful Amelia. Evan watched her. Christ he was horny.

He imagined taking the stairs two at a time, she'd be waiting for him. He'd lay her over her console and take her so hard the thick crystal keys of the dialling computer would leave marks on her back and ass. Ronon would snap him like a twig.

“Ronon” Evan muttered at Sheppard.

“Ronon's not here right now, buddy” Sheppard told him.

Shame thought Lorne, he'd let Ronon fuck him, he thought. He could practically feel it; Ronon’s weight holding him down on the bed, huge hands pushing his head into the pillow, keeping him still. It would burn and hurt just a little. Ronon would be huge.

“But hey, here's Dr. Keller.”

Evan frowned. Sheppard was awfully peppy. Actually he was starting to look a bit twirly, like the dancers on Parva. When had the gate room started to spin?

“Major?” a soft voice and a gentle hand on his arm, he swivelled his head and Keller swam into view.

Keller: kind, sweet, innocent looking Jennifer Keller. He bet she fucked like an animal. She'd tie him down and ride him relentlessly, wearing nothing but leather boots that came up to her thighs. She'd scratch and bite, his nipples would tingle at the sting of the riding crop across his chest. Jesus, was McKay tapping THAT!

The idea of McKay was like a splash of cold water on his face.

“Parvan Tea.” He heard Sheppard explaining to Dr Keller as the halls of Atlantis flowed past him.

He pondered McKay, the wide slanting mouth and wildly flailing hands, sometimes Lorne just wanted him to shut the hell up. Now he knew how he'd do it; pin McKay to the bed, straddle his chest, trap his hands either side of his head by holding them at the wrists. Evan groaned and in his head he was sliding up McKay’s chest, fucking his mouth. Hot and wet, pushing in until he could feel McKay swallow. McKay would bite his dick off.

“Ouch.” he complained out loud in the infirmary.

“Is Major Lorne all right?” he heard Teyla ask.

“He'll be fine, too much Parva Tea.” Was Sheppard still here?

Evan shifted, dreamily looking for Teyla. She was standing at the foot of the bed, a tiny smile on her lips. He tried to smile back, but suspected it was more of a leer.

He would take his time with Teyla, she deserved that. The infirmary lights made her skin shine. Lorne would gently lick her body, starting at her neck and working his way downwards, being sure to touch every inch of glowing skin. She'd smell like candles and taste like his Momma's apple pie. His tongue would be everywhere. He wondered if Athosian women shaved or not, it wouldn't matter to him either way. Teyla frowned at him and in his head, just a he leaned to finally taste her, she crushed his head with her thighs and he faded to darkness.

oooOOOooo

When Evan woke sometime later, he felt good. Nothing was spinning or blurred or sparkly. He was wearing hospital scrubs, though for some reason the pants were about three sizes too small. Carefully he lifted his head from the pillow and looked down his body. Oh. Also, the Tea. He remembered the Tea, it had tasted sweet on his tongue and yet burned in his belly, like a really good whiskey. He'd had a few cups of it. He was feeling great.

Evan slipped out of bed to make his escape, pausing at the office doorway, eavesdropping.

“.....mild sedative. He'll sleep off the worst.” Keller was explaining to someone.

“And then he'll be fine.” Sheppard answered.

“well, yes.... apart from the obvious.. er.. effects. Which I'm sure... um... Major Lorne will be able to.... ahem... take care of himself.” Keller stumbled over her words.

“Take care of himself.” and Evan could hear Sheppard smirking.

“You could order him to.”

McKay? Wondered Evan, yes of course. Where there was a Sheppard, there was a McKay not far behind. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggle.

“Rodney! I am NOT ordering my XO to...” Evan disappeared down the corridor before Sheppard could finish squeaking his reply. He knew exactly where he was going.

“Hello.” David greeted him.

“Hi” Evan leaned on the doorway in a parody of Sheppard, missed the frame and fell into Dr. Parrish's quarters.

“Oops!” he said smiling at David.

“Well now. Looks like someone drank the Tea.” David said, while steadying Evan.

“Did you bring me any to study?” he added.

“Dork!” Evan muttered affectionately and closed the gap between them for a kiss.

He sighed into David's mouth, so much better than his Tea-fuelled imagination. He was all soft lips, demanding tongue and confident hands running up his back. Clothes gone, tumbling into bed together. The shared touches, were both familiar and thrilling, the smell of sweat and soil. David's gasps of pleasure and whimpers of need guiding him in the right direction. The bitter taste of David, were so like home, like happiness. Reality thought Evan, felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly re-posting all my SGA fic here, ie. in one place.


End file.
